


THE GOLDBERRY

by LizzyBasinah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Neo-Noir, Sin City 2005
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBasinah/pseuds/LizzyBasinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUTTY/PORNY NEO-NOIR AU</p><p>Setting inspired by one very classy writer and her story, you know who you are, Thank You!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arwen pulled open her make-up case and shook its insides all over the table. If Galadriel had been there, she would have simply brushed her makeup on the floor for hogging the dresser.  
Hastily painting her lips ruby red in front of the mirror, she made sure to show cleavage and garter before leaving the dressing room. 

 

Galadriel's number had gathered most customers close by the stage.  
It was tuesday and early, but the Goldberry was packed already.  
"You are late."  
"Sorry Tom, wont happen again."  
"No, or I'll sack you, gorgeous. Go work the back tables. Bring them their drinks while you are at it."  
She wasn't a waitress, but took the tray from the bar. She scooped the table.  
"Great. Orchs."  
"Halforchs. Give them your best wiggle, they are here only to see pretty pussies."

She carried their beers and vodkas to them smiling brightly.  
They poured the heavy drinks in their beer mugs making toasts. Arwen almost gagged thinking of the taste.  
She licked her lips,  
"Anyone in mood for a lap dance?"  
Orchs stared at the stage. One of them stared at her breasts,  
"When are you on stage?"  
"In thirty minutes."  
Relieved, Arwen took the tray and turned. A raspy voice with a heavy accent came from a corner she had thought empty,  
"I'll have a lap dance."  
Oh, fuck. Turning back to the table she had her best smile on.  
Handing her a bill he stumped his cigarette to the ashtray.  
His green eyes were almost yellow, like a lizard's eyes. He had high cheekbones and full lips. A half-elf. Arwen didn't even blink and kept smiling,  
"Hello, handsome."  
The orch handed him another bill,  
"You don't have to smile."  
She mellowed down a bit but didn't stop smiling. The Orch grabbed her chin,  
"I told you, you don't have to smile."  
"You are not allowed to touch me."  
Arwen began her dance, almost hoping the arrogant scum would make the mistake of touching her again. He didn't. No wonder, Tom Bombadil had something of a reputation in the state. 

Most men came in their pants when she danced for them, but the orch stared at her eyes without displaying any emotion. Arwen was used to men gazing at her body, that was what they paid for, but he kept his eyes on hers, even when she went topless. It was like he wanted to see her soul, and for a moment she could not turn her eyes away. A small smile came to his lips, seeing that got her spinning around in her heels giving him a booty show. Sometimes she let herself grind a little on the customers crotch to make them come faster. Though he had an obvious buldge, he was nowhere near so Arwen didn't bother.  
When she was finished the orch stuffed a bill in each side of her strappy thongs. 

Only after counting her tips on her break she realised he had tipped her with 100 dollar bills.

 

 

Bending on all fours she lifted her ass as high as she could. He bit her buttocks gently and let his tongue wonder between them,  
"Mmmhhh, oh, ah, ahhhhhh..."  
His finger found her clit and started rubbing it. He pushed his fingers inside her,  
"Fuck me! Right now! Give it to me!"  
Legolas opened his cargo pants relieving his fully erected dick. Eowyn turned, licking her lips,  
"Oh, hon, I want to suck on that first..."  
Legolas pulled her long golden hair gently, smiling boyishly,  
"Go on, please, Eowyn..."

His long dick finally inside her, Eowyn meowed like a cat,  
"Fuck me! Oh, just like that... Mmhh... Harder!"  
Eowyns head banged on the bed frame,  
"Ouch!"  
"Sorry!"  
Legolas pulled her further kissing her back,  
"Mmmhhh, Legolas..."

 

"Are you working tonight?"  
Eowyn's hair fell on her face and she brushed it behind her ear,  
"Uhm, no. Tomorrow."  
"Evening off? Wanna go have pancakes?"  
Pulling her black trench on, she smiled a bit,  
"Pancakes? Sure, why not. A little syrup is all anyone needs."

The fluorescent lighting almost made her eyes water. The Pancake Place was empty of other customers. Legolas placed his hand on her knee,  
"How long do you think it will take for the waiter to come back?"  
Evening had not gone as Eowyn had planned, but for Legolas she ignored her cell, silencing it, and stayed as long as he wanted.

 

 

Galadriel's eyes widened in the middle of her yawn,  
"One of the orchs tipped you 200 dollars?"  
Pulling her long shiny hair in a messy ponytail Arwen corrected,  
"300."  
"Did you check if they are fake?"  
"They look and feel right."  
Galadriel took off her stilettos and flexed her ankles crinkling her toes,  
"What kind of a sick fuck invented heels, anyway?"  
"Do you need a bandaid?"  
"Thanks!"  
Arwen tossed the blond a blue package. Sighing, she fixed her feet,  
"Too big of a tip is never good, pumpkin. Maybe you should take a few days off."  
They both knew she was not going to. Arwen zipped her jeans and pulled her cap on,  
"Get some sleep, Gal. See you tomorrow!"  
"Good Night! Hey, I would shut up about the money to Bombadil."

 

Tom Bombadil made sure the lights on the otherwise shabby Goldberry's billboard never went out. The letters were orange and violet, decorated with a curvy female figure.  
Even the drunkest customers had vacated from the parking place the time Arwen walked to her car. Randy's locks didn't work, but she never kept anything precious inside.  
What really sucked in Randy was the stick. After running away that was only one of the things she had to learn. She never had, not really, among others.

That was one of those nights her car didn't start.  
"Come on Randy... I already showed you mine! Give me some love..."  
Randy gave her only a loud pang before silencing.  
"I know you are getting old, but try to service your girl!"  
Randy wasn't in the mood and she could not even lock his door for it. She would have to call Fili&Kili's in the morning.  
Picking her cell from her sack she dialed for a taxi, but the call never went through. She thought about asking a ride from Gal, but her apartment was 20 miles away, to the other direction, so she lifted her backpack and started walking while dialing the taxi station.

After a good 3 miles a black hummer drove by and stopped. Arwen kept her distance to the car, reaching for her phone with her other hand and pepperspray with the other. The driver kept the car running and opened the door to her right.  
She texted Gal the licence number of the car before walking closer.  
When she saw the yellow eyed orch driving it, she backed back out, keeping her voice assertive not to show she was afraid,  
"Look, I am not a whore, ok. If you are looking for a good time there's an establishment on the..."  
"I know you are not a prostitute. Do you need a ride?"

 

Once she got home, she texted Gal,

Arwen- home, syt  
Gal- gnsd


	2. Chapter 2

"Which ones, banana or strawberry flavoured, will you have?"  
"Making us buy these from you is low, even for you, Grima!"  
Rolling his eyes before putting his palm in the air,  
"You can talk to the hand."  
Eowyn snorted,  
"Strawberry."  
Grima handed her a pink package of condoms,  
"They are tax deductible."  
Eowyn took the package,  
"Screw you, pimp."  
Grimas never called himself a pimp, he saw himself as a businessman, renting space.  
"Yes, screw me, finally."  
Gulping, Eowyn regretted for speaking up to him,  
"I won't fuck you, or anyone else who works for you. That was the deal."  
"Whatever. You have a customer waiting, wanted a blonde."  
"Lucky me, right? Well, gotta pee first."  
Doing her business she checked her cell. Eomer had texted her like crazy since she had ignored his calls yesterday with Legolas. She dialled his number. He didn't answer, as she'd anticipated at that time of day, and the call went to his answering machine,  
"Hi, it's sis... Of course I will be at the funeral. See you on Sunday. Bye."

 

Claiming his establishment was of a higher class than it actually was, Grima insisted girls to socialize with the customers before escorting them upstairs to the rooms he had rented them. 

The Man had chosen the red couch to sit on to wait for him. Eowyn took the glass of bubbly that was on the table next to his untouched glass.  
"Hello, I am Eowyn, your flight attendant tonight."  
Chuckling, the man moved a bit, gesturing her to sit next to her. He had soft lips, sparkly eyes and wavy fudge colour hair.  
"Faramir, nice to meet you."  
"On this flight all you have to know is that no glove means no love... Emergency exits are located where ever you want."

"Could you go down on me, please?"  
Faramir stood in the middle of the room, watching from the mirror as the blonde kneeled down in her heels and took his cucumber in her mouth.  
"Mmmh... You look like an angel..."  
Midwestern, definitely, Eowyn thought. She could always spot the boys from back home.  
"Could you put a finger in my ass, while you suck me, please."  
Still sucking him, she took another pink condom placing it around her finger before doing as he had asked. 

Soon after her customer had left, Grima entered her room without knocking,  
"You were seen yesterday at the Pancake Place."  
"So?"  
"Haven't seen Legolas in my establishment..."  
"Because he's got class!"  
Grima slapped her on the cheek. She lost her balance, falling on the floor.  
"Whore as much as you can on your free time, but make sure not to undercut, whore, and not to hurt my business."

 

 

Tom Bombadil handed her a huge orange jellybilbo.  
Arwen didn't take it so he placed it very carefully on the dresser and stayed standing behind her. Arwen rolled her eyes,  
"Are you gonna tell me why there's a horsebilbo on my face?"  
Tom Bombadil watched it like it was an angel from Michelangelo,  
"9 inches of divine... I have named it Baggins."  
"Why is it on my face?"  
"You will corporate it on your finishing number, gorgeous."  
"That would be tacky."  
"Tacky is good. Your show is boring, that pretty face is just not enough, especially the orchs require some special attention."  
"You know my style, I work the pole."  
"Galadriel already uses snakes, whips, lassos, stetoscopes, tags, cups, plugs, tweezers, frogs... Must I continue?"  
"I am not boring, my pole act is better than anyone you ever employed. I will not use that bilbo, it would be insane."  
"Ok, gorgeous. "  
Arwen had fueled her mind with ten different reasons why using Bilbo Baggins in her show would be a bad idea.  
"Really?"  
Tom Bombadil smiled like there was no care in the world.  
"Keep Baggins anyway. Take him home."  
Relieved that Tom had given up so easily, she smiled a little,  
"Thanks, Tom."  
"Oh, Legolas booked you for a private on Friday, 21:30 at the Ranch. Sleep tight!"  
"Bye!"  
The news had brought a big smile to Arwen's lips. One of Legolas' parties set her up for months usually. Randy, her old broken car, would also be back on track.  
Galadriel walked behind her like a cat and bent to look at the bilbo.  
"Why is there a horsebilbo on your side of the dresser? Why are we staring at it?"  
"Tom wanted me to have it. He named it Baggins."  
Galadriel looked at it tilting her head,  
"Hmm..."

 

 

The Ranch was packed with 100 Legolas' closest male friends doing coke, girls, joints, and, occcasionally, each other.  
Arwen was done working, but stayed as long as he wanted.  
Afterwards, she snitched a joint from Legolas' hand and walked to an empty patio in a quiet wing and lit the joint. The garden was huge. Legolas had the gardeners style it european. Arwen took off her heels and wandered to the grass. 

She could sense someone behind her and turned. The half-elf, or half-orch.  
"What are you doing at the Ranch?"  
He pulled her close making her drop the joint, raspy voice and a heavy accent,  
"Saying no wont make me stop."  
"What are you doing?"  
Swiping her hair away he kissed her neck,  
"If you want me to stop, the word is red... "  
"No..."  
"If you want me to slow down, pink."

 

 

The tiny chappel was decorated with tiny beautiful white flowers. Eowyn didn't know what they were called. The whole room smelled like those flowers.

"Whose funeral is it?"  
Eowyn looked at the demented man sitting next to her,  
"Theodred's, uncle."  
The frail man sobbed,  
"Theodred's? He is my only son..."  
Tears ran to his face. Eowyn hugged him reassuringly.  
Eomer got up to greet the Reverend.  
"Who is in the coffin, Eomer dear?"  
"Theodred, uncle."  
The frail man put his hands on his face.

"Sister, this is our new reverend, Faramir. You've never met, have you?"  
Eowyn turned her eyes to the man in a clergy cloak but was not nervous. She thought he was the type to get embarrassed, but not cause trouble,  
"No, we have never met, I have not been home for a while."  
The reverend blushed,  
"I... May I offer my condolences, to you and your family..."  
Theoden looked around him and spoke with a dry mouth,  
"Is this a funeral? Who died?"

Once Theodred was buried, Eomer helped Theoden in the back seat of his car and closed his seatbelt.  
"Are you sure you are not staying for the night, sis?"  
"No, I can't stay. I am sorry."  
After he drove off reverend Faramir was standing by her side. Eowyn smiled politelly,  
"Thank you, reverend..."  
He frowned at the woman, and held her arm fatherly,  
"Don't you remember me?"  
Had she misjudged him? Was he the type to give her a hard time?  
"Would you really want me to, reverend?"  
Reverend Faramir looked around him,  
"Are you working tomorrow?"  
"No."  
He let her arm go,  
"Go in peace, my daughter."

 

 

Standing outside the heavy door Kili could hear things being smashed, he wondered if there would be anything intact soon.  
Tauriel's screaming turned into hopeless sobbing, like an abandoned child crying for warmth and comfort.  
Slowly the crying became more quiet and to his relief, silenced.  
He rang the doorbell.

There she stood, on the threshold, eyes red and puffed, nose broken. She smiled like sunshine seeing him,  
"Kili! I wasn't sure if you would come."  
"Did you obey him? Did you lose?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh fuck, my head hurts!"  
Kili pulled a pack of painkillers from his pocket. Tauriel took the package,  
"Vicodin?"  
"No, something better. How have you been sleeping?"  
"Not good."  
"Well luv, you wont need a sleeping pill with these."

Tauriel rested on her bed, finally painless, doped up smile on her face,  
"I am so glad you came."  
Kili smiled sadly,  
"You should have asked for me sooner, don't try to be a badass Tauriel."

Before she closed her eyes, he asked again,  
"Did you obey him? Did you lose like he wanted?"  
Tauriels voice slurred,  
"Oh fuck, Kili. Yeah, I did. Lost the match to the shitty orch. Could have punched him down with one right hook, if I wanted to.  
"So you got the money?"  
"Ten thousand, just like he promised."  
"So all's well that ends well."  
"Kili... He won't let me fight anymore."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I rabbit punched him after he gave me my money."  
Kili missed a heartbeat,  
"You tried to kill Legolas?"  
Pointing her nose with a shaky hand, she tried to smile,  
"You didn't think one shitty orch could break my nose, did you?"  
Tauriel's eyes closed but she sighed and opened them before dozing off,  
"Kili... I do love you..."  
"I love you too, sugar."  
You are just begging to be hurt. And need a job, he added in his mind.

 

 

 

Eowyn put aside her ikebana and answered the phone,  
"What the fuck do you want, Grima?"  
"You have to work tonight. Daphne is sick."  
"Sick? You mean she is looking for a quick fix?"  
"Yeah, what ever. Come at once."   
Grima hung up on her before she could say anything. The white roses next to the mountain ash branches mocked her and a plain vase, handpicked by her ikebana teacher, seemed to agree.

 

It had been a good night, regular customers, family men, decent tips, polite questions.   
Through her easy listening she could hear the hummers driving in to the parking place. She peeked behind her red curtains.   
Five hummers, men stepping out were hooded and had masks on their faces.  
She could hear Grima screaming downstairs but Eowyn hid in her room until she could smell the petrol.   
Flames hit the roof downstairs, but she could have gotten away if one of the men hadn't grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the stomach. Air went off her lungs and she felt the fist pull some of her hair off. Falling to the floor she hit her head on an edge of a table and lost her conciousness, not feeling the kicks and what came after it.  
In just five minutes, the hummers had screeched away.

The firetruck that got to Grima's first, found a dozen burned bodies from the ruins and one victim, still alive, lying in the parking place. 

 

Fluorescent lighting in the hospital coloured the cops complexions sickly.  
"So, you say the assaulters were hooded?"  
Eowyn didn't look them in their eyes and repeated,  
"They were masked and hooded."  
An officer frowned,  
"Were they customers? Maybe one of your regulars? A jealous ex?"  
"I wasn't supposed to work that night."  
"Look, we are dealing with a lot of bodies here, one an esteemed entrepreneur and a business man in our community!"  
"They still wore masks."  
"Tell us everything you remember again, from top to bottom."  
The cops' hungry expressions made her sick when she described her beating.  
"Your hospital record states that you were raped. Torn."  
Not meaning to answer, she felt their eyes on her. Her voice came off a lot weaker than she had hoped,  
"I was knocked out. I don't remember that.  
The stitches still hurt, though.  
"That is the thing. I didn't know whores could get torn, and I am not sure if they can get raped, for that matter. So, your case is closed, for our part."  
Smiling, the officer took his card and placed it next to the flowers Legolas had sent her,  
"But call me, you still look fuckable. Do you give ass too, or only pussy?"

 

Just reaching and holding her cell made her cringe. Her cell was light but the broken ribs made using her hands at all extremely painful.  
Biting her lips, she called her brother.  
"Hi, it's sis..."  
Her voice broke and her breathing was ragged,  
"... could I come home for a while?"

 

 

 

Tom Bombadil laughed,  
"You are strong! A Valkyrie! Welcome, welcome to Goldberry."  
Tauriel felt like a shot putter on steroids under his admiring gaze.  
"Thanks, mr. Bombadil. Yeah, guess I'm strong."  
"When can you start?"  
"Right away."  
"Aah, I like you!"  
Short man started scrubbing the table. Tauriel knew mr. Bombadil was odd, so she waited patiently. After two minutes, she asked,  
"Goldberry doesn't really need a doorman, you being here. Why are you hiring me?"  
"You are not a man, but you will make men feel safe."  
"After what happened to Grima's brothel?"  
"Scared men lose their hard-on. We can't have that! You, Valkyrie, will make them hard again."  
Humming a happy tune, Bombadil drummed the table with his fingers,  
"You start tonight. Show leg or cleavage, not both. You don't want to look cheap, do you?"  
Tauriel had already turned away and Tom's words echoed to her back. She would show neither.

 

 

Arwen pulled off her fake lashes. The rhinestones on them had dropped off before midnight. Her body makeup that hid the marks on her body had stayed on, she had made sure of that. She could still feel the tingle his lips had sent all over her body in Legolas' garden.

 

****  
Safe words? Was he serious?   
She could not stop thinking of Bilbo Baggings. If she had allowed herself to study it, to let her body discover how it could be of service to her, if it hadn't been for such a long time since Aragorn had fucked her, and last but not least, if she had not smoked Legolas' joint, then maybe his hands on her, his hard lips pressed gently on her neck and his heavy accent alone had not gotten her juices going. Just when she was about to brush against him, he pulled away,  
"Put your heels back on."  
Arwen walked back to the pavement and slid her stilettos back on.  
"Get your stuff and change out of those ridiculous clothes. Meet me in the parking place."

****

 

 

Kili had towed her broken Randy from the parking lot, promising to fix him in a week.   
Tauriel was still standing at the door,  
"You want me to call you a cab, pumpkin?"  
"No, thanks, I am set. Good night Tauriel."  
"Are you sure? It's not safe out there."  
"Yeah, I have pepperspray, I'll be safe."  
Not wanting to tell Arwen how much some people enjoyed pepperspray, she smiled and bid her good night.  
Tauriel wondered who was picking her up but masked her curiosity. It was one of the first things she had learned in the ring. Not to let her next hit be predictable.

 

Tires of the hummer were muddy. Arwen sat next to the driver.  
"Did you have a nice day?"  
Before she had time to answer, he abruptly pressed his lips against hers. Arwen gasped,  
"I... Pink?"  
The orch raised his eyebrows,  
"You wanted to play already? Why don't we wait until we are at your place, ok? Maybe we could order something in? Do you like tandoori?"


	4. Chapter 4

The confession booth was plain, just like almost everything else in their church. The wood was stained white and the light grey drapes matched the rustic outcome perfectly.  
Eowyn wore a simple knee high sundress she had dressed up appropriate with a shrug she had worn for Theodred's funeral.  
"Father, I have sinned..."  
He could recognize the Angel's voice even if he was cast to the deepest pits of hell,  
"Tell me, my daughter."  
"I am a... a whore... And..."  
"Speak freely, my child."  
"I have found a good shepherd, but I fear I am still lost..."  
Her voice thinned out. Reverend Faramir had learned that silence often encouraged people to speak more than questions.  
"I listen to his sermons, hoping that I would find peace. I never do, but grow more and more restless."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, father. Each word he speaks makes me think more and more of..."  
Nervously Eowyn brushed her hair off her shoulders.  
"... About the reverend himself... In a way that would make any good religious girl blush."  
Hearing a clank she wondered if her confession had been too much.  
"What is the verdict? How can my sins be forgiven for?"  
The other side of the booth was quiet.  
"Father?"  
Slowly, the grey drape of the small booth was opened. Midday light blinded her at first.  
The sun through the ornamented windows played with Faramir's fudge colored hair and his lips were pressed tightly together. Insecurity lingered in his eyes,  
"You look like are an angel come to flesh..."

Kneeling down in the small booth, he sobbed,  
"Please..."  
His hands were shaking when he caressed the long blonde strands of her hair,  
"Please, good god, forgive me..."  
Shocked by the torment in his eyes, she lost her words, and could only stroke his hair when he rested his head in her lap, crying and mumbling a prayer in latin,  
"Mea culpa... Mea maxima culpa..."

 

 

Every morning before sermon Eowyn brought fresh flowers to the church.  
A young woman with long raven black hair sat in the first row of the church, crying her beautiful eyes off. Eowyn placed the flower arrangement she had brought for the service aside and sat next to the girl. She would have never wept so openly herself, and if somebody had seen her in such an estate, she would have been mortified.  
"Hi, I am Eowyn."  
Brushing her runny nose to her sleeve, she stared at the altar,  
"I know, ma'am, you are Eomer's sister, you have been helping the reverend. I am Lothiriel."  
"In just 20 minutes, this church will be packed with old gossipy bitches. Everyone of them probably knows your family. Do you wanna get out of here, go have ice cream, or pancakes?"  
Lothiriel wiped her nose again on her sleeve,  
"We could have beer. I have a fake id. You don't need one, right? Cause you are kinda old."

 

Lothiriel took a pause from her monologue to add lipgloss. Eowyn was shocked,  
"Eomer did what?"  
"I know, he is such a gentleman! I can still wear my purity-ring head up high."  
Eowyn had no idea how she managed to kid herself that Eomer convincing her to take the poophole loophole with him equaled to him being a gentleman. She didn't really know how to respond. She sipped her beer,  
"Yeah, right."  
Lothiriel pressed her head between her palms and her full lips pouted and shivered, tears filled her grey eyes,  
"I just wish he would return my calls. Or messages. Or tweets... Or emails..."  
Sobbing, she let her head fall to the table and banged her forehead against it.  
A phone beeped a message. Lothiriel gasped, but Eowyn had already found her phone,  
"That was me, sorry..."

 

Legolas- u free for weekend?  
Eowyn- what day?  
Legolas- all weekend

 

 

 

Arwen stood by the doorway watching the Orch do the dishes in his underwear. Humming to a tune she didn't know, he dried each plate and glass and fork, placing them neatly to the cupboard. Once he had finished the dishes he cleaned the stove and tables. His rough, thick skin made his muscles appear even bulkier. His fine strawberry blond hair curled in loose waves to his shoulders. He lit a candle and turned to bring it to Arwens small living room.  
"Were you spying on me?"  
He asked it every night Arwen watched him in kitchen. She always replied the same,  
"I was. You didn't have to do this."  
This time was different because he was only wearing his underwear. After Legolas' party he had kept his suit on spanking and going down on her. He had called her the most horrid things asking the dirtiest questions and his words and tongue on her clit had made her beg for him to spank her more.  
She wondered if the whispers of orchs were true.  
"Take off your boxers."  
Lifting up the jasmine scented candle in his hands he grinned,  
"You take them off, if you want to see me."

After pulling his black silk boxers to his knees Arwens mouth dropped open and she had trouble filling her lungs with oxygen,  
"Mmhh... Oh! I... Oh, Lucas!"  
The rumors were true. 

His enormous buldge would have left her Bilbo Baggins feeling inadequate. Perfectly erect, beautiful shade of pinky beige, thank god, Arwen thought, circumcised, she could have not imagined enjoying his johnson if it had the armour like foreskin, like rest of his skin was. 

Right behind his first bony structure was his other member. Erect, stout and slightly crocked to the left, approximately half in size of his front member.  
Arwen tried to close her mouth, or form understandable sentences, but could only manage to sigh and mumble,  
"Oh, Lucas... I... Uhm."  
Fearing that she might be drooling, she swallowed and closed her mouth. She reached her hand out for his cocks and mesmerized by them, brushed her fingertips along theirs lenghts  
"You are perfect..."

Somewhere between her licking his bony structures tip and him lying on top of her he had yanked her up and carried her to bed.

"Stop!"  
Trying to squirm away, she screamed,  
"That hurts!"  
300 lbs of muscle was too much for her to squirm away under from. The orch held her still continuing his harsh thrusts. His rough skin alone felt like she was being fucked by a whale. Each thrust felt like she was going to tear open,  
"No, please, stop!"  
The next thrust left her screaming and she cried, not trusting at all that their safe word would make him stop,  
"Red! The fucking darkest shade of red ever!"  
The orch stopped and pulled himself out of her very carefully. Arwen rolled to her other side and cradled to a bundle, back facing him. She heard him moving and flinched, not knowing what he would do next.  
He kneeled by the bed to her side and looked at her with his yellow eyes,  
"Don't be afraid."  
"Lucas, I am sorry."  
Caressing her back he settled beside her, hugging her, not wanting to tell her how much he had held back actually,  
"Don't be."  
The orch stroked her back and pulled her even closer.  
"Let's get some sleep, ok?"  
Arwen nuzzled against his shoulders,  
"Ok, good night."

 

 

Tom Bombadil took a look at Arwen's ass when she swayed in her high heeled boots from the dressing room. The shape of her buttocks was clear in her silver spandex micro shorts. Nose twitching, Tom shouted,  
"Arwen!"  
Startled, because Tom had never yelled at her before, Arwen stopped to look at her boss.  
"Tom?"  
Crouching like a tiger he jumped to her, and before she could push him off, he bent over and sniffed her ass.  
"Stop! What the fuck Tom?"  
Galadriel had been cleaning the pole with anticeptic but dropped the rag and spray aside. That was weird, even from Tom, who jumped back up with a victorious grin on his face,  
"Neener, neener, Arwen likes orchs' wieners!"  
Dancing, and jumping up and down he continued singing,  
"Neener, neener, Arwen shagged the ooorch!"  
Eyes wide, Galadriel stared at them,  
"Shut up, Tom, she didn't!"  
"Neener, neener, Arwen loves orchs' wieners!"  
Seeing Arwen's guilty blush, Galadriel sighed,  
"You did, didn't you?"  
"Neener, neener! Gal, you did know orchs have bone in their front dicks?"  
"Shut up Tom! Gal, I did not!"  
Howling with laughter, Tom drummed his sturdy thighs with his palms,  
"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"  
Galadriel rolled her eyes,  
"So, he is the one who has been spanking you. Did you think you managed to hide those palm-marks on your trunk?"  
"Neener, neener, Arwen luuuurvss..."  
Tom's singing and prancing was too much for Arwen, she threw Galadriel's bottle of antiseptics at him, making it crack open and spill all over the stage,  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

 

None of the threesome noticed Tauriel watching them at the door. She took her cell from her pocket and texted,

Tauriel- omg, Arwen fucked f orch  
Kili- shes a hoe!  
Tauriel- y... gonna go to carnival store. for a monster mask  
Kili- only if u wear stilettos! my dick got hard, sugar  
Tauriel- ok lol ily  
Kili- ily  
In five minutes she texted again,  
Tauriel- and i have been really BAD, ok


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song lucas and arwen are listening to in this chapter is an actual swedish rap song, and it's crazy good, even if you can't understand the words   
> (I can't) but I attached a translation, from  
> http://lyricstranslate.com/en/bomfalleralla-bomfalleralla.html  
> the song is called bomfalleralla. It's from an album 'Afasi och Filthy'.

The Orch blasted music Arwen couldn't understand. They drove past a hitchhiker that looked like she had escaped from the Little House in the Prairie.

 

\---  
Bom! falleralla, Bom! Bom! falleralla, Bom! Bom! falleralla  
Afa-fa-fasi och Filthy  
Bomfalleralla, falleralla, falleralla

Jag störtar ner för gatan på en Pamplona-tjur  
På väg mot en Pandora-brud med klitta som en anabolakuk  
Och svänger den röda skynket som fladdrar I vinden  
Och flaggan som vajar och kladdande fradga på kinden, shhh  
Jag är metallisk rakblad, smaka min tunga  
Som jag kommer att hugga rakt från munnen som rabieshundar  
Lätt garderad med ett artilleri  
Som inte tar, tänker eller nånsin tatt ditt parti...

 

Stubin, eld  
Torrt krut och bensin  
Shu-shu-shuba-shuba-shuba  
Snus, porr & brännvin  
Ritch-ratch-filibom-bom-bom  
Exploderar som...

\---

 

Bom! falleralla, Bom! Bom! falleralla, Bom! Bom! falleralla  
Afa-fa-fasi and Filthy  
Bomfalleralla, falleralla, falleralla

I rage down the street on a Pamplona-bull  
On my way to a Pandora-girl with a clit like a cock on steroids  
And turns the red cape that waves in the wind  
And the flag that waves and gooing froth on the cheek, shh  
I am metallic razor, taste my tongue  
As I come to stab straight from the mouth like rabies dogs  
Easy guarded with an artillery  
That doesn't take, will or ever have taken your side...

 

Fuse, fire  
Dry gun powder and gasoline  
Shu-shu-shuba-shuba-shuba  
Chewing tobacco, porn and snaps  
Ritch-ratch-filibom-bom-bom  
Explodes like...

\-------

 

 

"Is it Swedish?"   
He answered with his heavy accent that Arwen started to get comfortable with,  
"Yeah, that's Swedish... "  
"What is it about?"  
"Just... About fucking and being pissed."  
"Pretty good, for Swedish."  
It was the first time orch smiled to Arwen. She wasn't sure if she liked it. The smile was broken.   
"What do you know of Sweden?"  
"Only you. But I meant that I like it, though I can't understand any of it."  
He slapped her thigh lightly,  
"That's nice."  
The gesture made her feel like a horse but she didn't complain.  
"Pull over, Lucas."  
Worried, he glanced at her but she had to giggle,  
"I wanna give you head, right now."  
Lucas pulled the car over the side of the road. 

His cock tasted like salty popcorn and cranberry dressing. The most delicious combo of salty topped with crisp sweetness.   
She sucked his bony front member and gave a hand job to his back one. Wanting to kiss and lick it first she pressed her lips lightly against its tip, but he grabbed her hair making her take him as deep in his mouth as she could. Lucas grunted and let his hand find it's way under her skirt, lifting her g-strings aside.  
"Arwen... You are the juiciest, tightest, most delicious elf pussy I ever met..."  
Arwen lifted her head,  
"I have to... Get you inside..."  
"It would hurt you..."  
Arwen climbed to his lap  
"No... Lets just leave the front one aside..."

Lucas reached for a condom and rolled it on with a single graceful move. Arwen sat on top, and started rowing on it slowly.   
"Oh... Mhm... It is perfect!"  
The sensation of the perfect amount of friction made her sigh and close her eyes. Opening her eyes and entwining her tongue with his, she felt like she simply could not have Lucas close enough, even with him inside her, tummies rubbing against each other, his front cock hard between them. 

"So, how many elves have you been with, Lucas?"  
"Wtf, Arwen?"  
Faking a smile,  
"You said I was the most delicious. Just wondering, how many have you had, exactly?"

 

 

 

She would have never guessed that hitchhiking could be this difficult.  
After dozens of cars screeched by her without even slowing down, Lothiriel unbraided her hair and tore her ankle length sunday dress to a mini length. She fluffed her hair and threw the torn off piece of skirt to the field beside her.   
Not long until a black Bugatti Veyron stopped by her. 

 

Lothiriel highfived herself and ran by the car, jumping in, keeping her totebag in her lap.   
"Where are you going?"  
Omg, the driver was so cute! Lothriel couldn't help her silly smile and opened her mouth to talk, but could only giggle.   
"God, you are so hot, supernova hot! Are all the guys in Nevada like you?"  
Legolas had picked the hitchhiker out of pure boredom, and her blunt honesty made him take a better look at her. Raven black hair all the way to her waist, and a floral patterned dress that, except for its length, made her look like she was straight from church. Maybe she was. The little girls' dress didn't hide her curvy frame though. She had a nice big smile to match,  
"I like blond men, but you are in a league of your own. Is that your natural color?"  
She reached for one of his wavy locks and ran her fingers through it.  
"Omg, you are a natural blond!"  
Legolas wasn't sure how he felt when the girl actually smelled him. Girls liked him, he knew that but most of them tried playing hard to get at first. Unless he paid them. The best thing about Eowyn wasn't that she stayed as long as he wanted, but the fact that she left right when he wanted.   
The girl was either hitting on him, or was insanely naive. Probably both.   
"Yeah, it's all natural..."  
His voice was so cold that it was obvious that she'd gone too far,  
"I am so sorry for touching your hair, I shouldn't have. I just... Couldn't help myself... I'm such a twat!"  
"Maybe you could take your hands away from my hair now?"  
The girl cleared her throat,  
"No. Not without tearing your hair. My purity ring got tangled in it. It happens all the time when I do my hair, so... It would hurt less if you bent forwards a bit and let me untangle it slowly. Oh, you smell so nice!"

 

She still had blond hair in her purity ring when Legolas lifted her to sit on the bonnet and unzipped her dress.   
"Oh, Legolas... How can this feel so good? What is happening to me..."

Eomer had been rough and a little harsh on her, and yet making her do most of the work. The moment Legolas had taken the reins on her she could mostly moan, or meow, occasionally.   
"Why are my panties so soaked? Oh, I am so embarrassed..."

She had white lacy lingerie under her floral dress that showed her nipples clearly. Legolas cupped them and captured the tips gently between his fingers.  
"Mmmmh... I think I am having seizures..."  
She had a good firm handful that loved to be touched, if her ragged breath and arching back was any indication.   
Meowing, she grabbed Legolas's cheeks stuffing her tongue in his throat.  
She wiggled out of her knickers and opened her legs,  
"Oh Legolas, please... You can put it in the... In the pussy, I don't wanna just bite the pillow anymore!"  
She leaned her back to the engine bonnet and spread her pussy wide open with her fingers. Her raven black landing strip looked inviting next to her pale skin and pink pussy,  
"Please, Legolas, I don't want to save myself anymore! Fuck me and take my virginity! I don't care if I am going to hell for it! Or, even if no good boy would want to marry me!"

 

Legolas shook his head, biting his lip not to laugh at her. He kneeled down on her, and teased her clit with his tongue. His golden hair tickled the sensitive skin in her inner thighs.  
"What is happening to me! OMG! It feels like... like... I am gonna explode soon..."  
Soon her rambling turned back to the meowing.  
Legolas' tongue on her clit and finger inside, rubbing her g-spot, she reached, apparently, her very first orgasm. Multiple ones. 

Legolas had never heard such a frantic meowing. Or a nasty slam when she hit her head against the car, passing out.

 

 

When a patrol car pulled over and two cops came out he didn't think much of them first. He had wandered to the hills close by waiting her to wake up. He regretted for having not dressed her up and carried her inside the car.  
He carried more than enough cash to bribe off any official.  
Two cops got off the car. One of them lit a cigar, other opened his belt and pulled it out of its loops.   
Hearing them talk to each other got Legolas running.

 

Waking up to searing pain in her arm, she couldn't move without gagging. Something was tied around her neck.  
One cop was holding her still, strangling a belt around her throat.   
She screamed when the other police burned her arm again with the burning end of his cigar before inhaling it with a blissful grin on his chubby lips. 

 

 

After changing his sim-card, he started texting

Legolas- urgent need for one passport, send you a picture  
Kili- tomorrow, where u wanna fetch it  
Legolas- need it tonight  
Kili- its gonna cost you

 

There was a thump on the window, Lothiriel was practically making the whole car dance while she was pulling her clothes on.  
She was desperately trying to find band aid from her unorderly bag, but could only find tampons and sanitary napkins. Always Radiant Infinity Regular Pads with Wings. Lothiriel tried to open the door, but it was locked. Knocking the window, she shouted,  
"Legolas? Do you have scotch tape?"   
She waived a sanitary napkin in the air.   
"No. We'll stop by at the pharmacy."

 

Legolas- killed two cops  
Thranduil- And what is the problem? Call Lucas?  
Legolas- theres this girl..  
Thranduil- You are welcome to bring her here if you want.  
Legoals- thanks, but we're flying to tasmania until the dust settles  
Thranduil- Ok, have fun. Haldir and his brothers are there, give them my regards. 

 

 

Legolas- u need to get rid of a car and two bodies. cops.  
Lucas- police car?  
Legolas- yeah  
Lucas- jeesh


	6. Chapter 6

Goldberry's parking lot had started to fill out. There was a particularly loud bachelor party debating if they should try to find a brothel instead. Kili was already inside.  
Legolas parked his Bugatti around the corner.  
"You can wait in the car, I'll be right back."  
After Lothiriel had tried to Tweet to her followers how her arm hurt, Legolas had tossed her cell from the window. She had taken it relatively well, proceeding to bite her nails, fuss with her hair and to hum and drum the window with her fingertips. She pulled a nail polish from her tote bag.  
"Sure. I'll wait here."  
Legolas had assumed she would not want to be left alone and ask to come along.  
"No, on second thought it might be better if you came with me. But don't look anywhere or touch anything."

Lothiriel gave him a trusting smile,  
"Sure, what ever you think is best."  
Walking to the door, she reached her arm out and placed her tiny palm in his hand. It was warm and sweaty and he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to pull his hand away at first.  
Eomer had always walked hand by hand with her, so her the gesture of reaching for his hand came instinctively, she didn't think much of it.  
"It feels weird without my cell... Like, less myself..."

Tauriel stood by the door. Legolas sighed looking at her broken nose.  
"Tauriel... If you hadn't knocked me out, I never would have allowed for the security to do that."  
"I know. I lost my temper. You had it coming, though."

 

"What language is that?"  
Not having noticed her before, Tauriel flinched and looked down at her. An ex-cop, she paid attention to detail,  
"Legolas! Do you realize what she carries?"  
Hand in Legolas' hand, Lothiriel leaned her cheek on his shoulder nuzzling in his warmth. She sniffed him again,  
"Mmhm, you smell so nice, it's insane..."  
She looked at Tauriel,  
"Doesn't he smell nice, or I am a just regular wacko?"  
Tauriel spoke english,  
"Do you want an honest answer, kid?"  
Legolas frowned,  
"Tauriel, be kind!"  
Not offended, `Lothiriel's eyes sparkled,  
"No, seriously, smell him! Don't you just want to nibble on his ear?"  
Speaking in a strange dialect again, Tauriel continued,  
"Is it safe to bring someone like that here, Legolas?"  
"I would not worry about her ring, Tauriel."  
"Yeah, you seem to have it covered."  
Pulling Lothiriel closer Legolas stepped inside the door. Tauriel  
wanted to follow them inside but she couldn't leave the door. 

 

Lothiriel squeaked and froze.  
Galadriel was on the stage making splits while standing on her hands.  
"Don't worry, we will get out of here soon."  
Lothiriel giggled and placed a hand on her mouth,  
"Omg, she took her top off!"

Tom Bombadil had spotted the couple the moment they walked in. He wasn't the only one. The contrast in the raven haired Little House on the Prairie run-away to the scantily clad strippers was breath taking.  
Lothiriel giggled again awkwardly, unable to move her gaze from the blonde stripper. Tom jumped at them, speaking a foreign language,  
"Not exactly a long term investment, is she?"  
Legolas, looking serious and a bit tormented, moved Lothiriel, who again could not understand the dialect, even closer to him,  
"No, but all the more precious."  
Leering at her finger, he smiled shortly,  
"Yes. And worn that ring for too long. You have to get it off her, for her own good."  
"I know..."  
"If anyone can, it's you."  
Looking at Tom almost with almost like a pitiful expression,  
"Yeah... I wouldn't worry about it."  
"Really? I am impressed, then, if that is the case."  
Speaking english, he grabbed her shoulders and peered deep into her eyes."  
"Tell me child, how long have you worn that ring?"  
"Oh, ever since I was twelve."  
"Why did you ran away from home?"  
Legolas had noticed Kili by the bar and left Lothiriel with Bombadil.

Lothriel swallowed uneasily,  
"I... Uhm... You would not understand."  
Seeing her blush and tears rising in her eyes, he patted her back reassuringly,  
"There's always a risk, when confiding in someone."  
Taking a deep breath, Lothriel whispered something in Bombadil's ear. Her news, though grim, wasn't enough to dampen his spirit.  
"Well, I have been suspecting that for some time now. We better prepare for the Cardinal, then..."  
Singing, he leaped back behind the bar counter.  
"...your trail will lead him straight here."

 

On stage, Galadriel had started to toss her hair. Lothiriel moved close to the stage,  
"I am so sorry I don't have a tip for you, lady."  
Galadriel's piercing blue gaze drilled in her arm,  
"You are hurt."  
She took her hand and blew right to the mark where the cops had burned her. Her pain eased and she felt a tickling sensation while her skin healed,  
"Not even a scar! Thank you lady!"

 

Trying to see what Kili and Legolas were up to Tauriel accidentally let in a group of overly toxicated frat boys who stopped Galadriel's show climbing on the stage taking their clothes off.  
The fuss that followed three of them performing the helicopter dick on stage allowed Kili and Legolas to exchange brown envelopes.  
Realizing that one of the frat boys looked familiar Lothiriel whipped around and sneaked away, stomping into a group of orchs in the way. 

 

When Tauriel had escorted the frat boys out, not very tenderly and Goldberry resumed its regular calm ,Legolas couldn't see the raven black hair anywhere.  
Did she visit the little ladie's room?

Legolas ran to the ladies room, he checked all the booths but found only Arwen, who didn't assume he was there to peep,  
"Legolas! What are you doing? What is wrong?"  
"A girl? Usually girls come looking for you."  
"This high, black hair, huge smile..."  
"I'll help you look the backstage."  
Sensing something new, but familiar in her, he had to ask,  
"Arwen... Have you been... spending time with Lucas?"  
Arwen rolled her eyes not answering. Legolas sighed,  
"You do realize he is here just on business?"  
Arwen did, and had from the start.  
She knew who's hummer he drove. That's why she had risked stepping in it in the first place. 

 

Legolas started to panic when they didn't find Lothiriel anywhere. He ran outside to the parking lot and around the corner where he had parked his car.  
Smoke was coming from behind it.

 

He crouched down and sneaked to the back of the car.

Lothiriel squatted by the tire, smoking.  
"Why are you doing hiding down here?"  
Lothiriel jumped at the sudden voice but then giggled, coughing,  
"Oh, just a habit. My dad beat the crap out of me when he found me smoking."

 

"There's your passport, loose the cheap id before the airport."  
"I can't believe I am going aboard! Not Canada! I am so happy! "  
Doing a silly little dance, she rejoiced,  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"You'll love Tasmania, Lothiriel. Do you want to see some photos from last year? We were there with some friends."  
"Yeah, I would love to!"

In one of the photos Legolas was posing in the beach with something Lothiriel could not find words for. Tanned, muscular, blond and definitely all natural.  
Seeing something like that next to Legolas, both in swimwear made Lothiriel dizzy,  
"Who is he?"  
"That's Haldir. You'll get to meet him, too."  
Lothiriel did her best and managed not to squeak.


	7. Chapter 7

Eomers poker night with his homies had gone from bad to worse when one of his friends little brother, home from college, had opened his mouth.  
"I saw your girlfriend in this strip joint in Nevada."  
The brick must have meant Lothiriel, though Eomer had never thought her as his girlfriend, they weren't exclusive, or even seeing regularly,  
"Are you tripping? I just saw her in church on sunday."  
"No, I am telling you, she's become a stripper, dude. She was making out with this super hot blonde stripper chick, like out of this world hot! They had a whole show going!"  
The idea of the Reverends cousin becoming a stripper should have amused him but he found the whole situation vastly irritating.  
"I would have gotten a lap dance from her, but we were kicked out, man! God, the lady at the door was hot!"  
Eomer frowned,  
"Lothiriel is not my girlfriend..."  
"Wow, you are a stud! Tappin' dat ass, not even a girlfriend? Friends with benefits, huh?"  
"Shut up dick! Loth has not become a stripper."

To think of it, Eomer had not seen her since Sunday.

 

 

He remembered how Lothiriel had looked on his bed, on all her fours, round ass up high, he had dug his fingers on her hips. Her silky raven black fell on her back, curled and long, he had kissed it earlier but now he wanted to pull it.  
Lothiriel muffled her sobs against the mattress and her tiny hands squeezed the pillow in agony. Eomer wanted to shake her.  
Why did she not sound like the girls on his screen?  
She sure as hell looked like them with her smile, full round boobs and curls.  
Eomer had thrusted himself deeper inside her, and she tensed up even more.  
"Ouch!"  
"How is this supposed to be fun when you keep saying ouch!?"  
That had made her cry and he had pulled out of her, slick from the lube, rolled the condom off and tossed it to the floor. The tip of the condom had blood in it, but Eomer resumed to think about it.  
Lothiriel turned around trying to smile.  
Dick achingly hard, Eomer frowned at her,  
"See?"  
Eomer had pointed at his penis,  
"What are you going to do about this now?"

 

 

Slamming the rest of his cards on the table Eomer got up and collected his winnings.  
"See you in church!"  
"What got to him?"  
After Eomer had left, one of his friends grinned,  
"Did you know his sister is back?"  
"She is smokin'!"  
"She is! We snogged once, did you guys know?"  
"Yeah, we heard that a million times. You two were in kindergarten when that happened!"

 

 

Lothiriel's brother answered the door. He peered nervously over his shoulder,  
"Hi Eomer, what are you doing in here?"  
"Yeah, I thought to take Lothiriel to the park, to feed the ducks."  
"Uhmm, she can't come out, she is really behind on her assignments, so..."  
"Or, we could just hang out in the living room for awhile?"  
Amrothos peered behind his shoulder again. Lothiriel's dad was standing behind him.  
"Hi, sir, how are you?"  
"How are you, son, how's Theoden, is he good?"  
"He is fine, just fine... Could I speak with Lothiriel just a second, please?"  
"My daughter is busy in the kitchen, we are having a family brunch. Regards to Eowyn."  
Smiling, he closed the door before Eomer could make more questions. 

 

 

Eomer usually enjoyed driving, but the five hour drive to southwest got him as tense as a bowstring. The radio irritated him even more and he was caught between stations, listening to the static, not bothering to turn the machine off.

He remembered what Lothiriel had done to him after he had barked at her for being whiny.  
She certainly looked like the girls on his screen while she was at it.  
What the hell was that girl up to, to make him drive across the state?

The static in his radio changed to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata as he came into the range of a new station.  
He punched his fist to the radio, but it didn't break and he loosed the control of his pick-up making it storm to the opposite lane for a moment.  
"Sweet Jesus!"  
Hands shaking, he stopped at a gas station to stretch his legs and for a cup of tea to settle his stomach.

 

 

Tauriel mirrored herself from the window and cringed. Tom made her wear the ladies equivalent of a black suit. Some drunk customer had called her a dominatrix begging her to wear the black leather gloves he had brought for her. Kili had laughed his ass off when she told him but had then blushed turning strangely shy. 

A once blue pick-up screeched to the parking lot. A blond man  
got out, stretching his legs. Long, messy, sunburned blond hair fell in wavy strands on his face.  
Cheeks and nose burned, but tanned so he probably worked outside.  
A farmer, Tauriel reckoned.  
Something about him made her think otherwise. He looked at her seriously and pulled out his phone.  
"Good evening, ma'am."  
"Good evening and welcome to Goldberry."  
"Have you seen this girl, ma'am?"  
He showed her a picture of the girl that had been at Goldberry with Legolas few days ago,  
"No, I have not."  
He looked keenly in her eyes but she didn't give anything away, reading everything from his. Tauriel opened the door and let him in.

 

Eomer had seen his lot of strip joints and Goldberry was definitely one of the shabbiest. In all aspects except the girls. 

A Goddess in stiletto heels and lacy bodystocking approached him smiling.  
"Hi! In mood for a lap dance?"  
Her lips were raspberry red and hair fell in loose curls on her shoulders.  
The bodystocking hid every inch of her skin but revealed everything. The shape of her red nipples through the bright turquoise lace made all Eomer's blood rush between his legs.  
"Yes, ma'am. Can I touch?"  
"No sweetie, you can't."

"Uhm..."  
Arwen had not even bent over properly and the blond farmer had already ejaculated in his pants,  
"You can find tissues in the lavatory. I will be at the stage in twenty minutes. You should have a drink and sit down."

 

After the Goldberry had closed and Eomer had pressed his head against a pillow in a cheap motel he realized he had not asked the bartender about Lothiriel. He would have to stay for another night.  
He fell asleep and dreamed of erect red nipples covered with bright turquoise lace.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cardinal opened one of her pale legs and lifted the other over his side leaning his cheek on her inner thigh.   
"Beautiful..."  
Her skin had a scent of vanilla and cinnamon. 

Cardinal loved the sound of wet pussy. The red canopy in his room and the red silk sheets made her skin appear even paler,  
"Temptress..."  
She was smooth all over and Cardinal sighed slipping his finger inside her.   
"Mmhmm..."  
Her back arched and she closed her eyes. Long blonde hair fell on the sheets like a feather fan.   
"Angel..."  
She was so wet he could hear it when he found her clit and started giving it sharp, light presses.   
"Oh, mmmm..."

Eowyn's blue eyes met Boromir's grey ones and she laughed softly. He smiled and kissed her thigh.  
"Oh..."  
It was obvious to her that he was one of those who enjoyed watching her so she closed her eyes and surrender to his hands.   
"Mmh, that feels so... mmmhmm.... good."  
Boromir positioned himself lying next to her, head between her thighs. His hard penis pressed against Eowyn's cheek and she turned on her side, opened her mouth and circled her tongue around it.   
"Mmhm..."  
She cupped his balls and took him as deep inside her mouth as she could and sucked it gently. Boromir grunted and caressed her buttocks. He pressed his tongue against her clitoris.  
"Ahh... mhmm..."

His fingers dug to her hips when he came into her mouth. She could tell he had stamina so she didn't expect him to be done with her, but she was surprised that he continued to lick her pussy and pushed a finger inside her.

 

Perfectionist, he wanted her to come too. If he would ask for her again, she would double her prize or he would burn her out not even realizing it.   
Eowyn relaxed and focused her every thought and sentiment to his tongue on her clit and finger inside. Pretending would not suffice.

Pushing aside the hunch that he was probably also going to want to talk afterwards,   
she relaxed more and focused on her breathing.   
If he was going to start by asking why did a nice girl like herself whore, she would quadruple her prize,  
"Mmhmm... That feels so good... Mmhmm..."  
She caressed his hair.  
"You taste divine..."  
Something unexpected happened and the intensity in his voice made her let go and not just for the show.   
His hair looked coarse but felt soft and silky in her fingers.  
"Oh.... Mmmm...."

 

 

Eowyn pretended to like the champagne he had handed her.   
"Imported is always the finest!"  
He grinned,  
"Awful, right. Pinch your nose and take it down with a one sip."   
"Really?"  
"Have a strawberry once you get that piss down."  
The berry did make her mouth taste better, but she suspected drinking water would have done the same. Alcohol warmed her stomach and made her cheeks blush.  
"You don't drink while you work?"  
"Never."  
She reached for the bottle and poured herself more making Boromir chuckle.  
"Give me beer over champagne any day."  
"Wait until we get to the cheeses."  
Eowyn turned pale,  
"Oh, I can't wait..."  
"I am kidding."  
Laughing, he caught the white silk pillow she tossed at him. He moved closer to her looking in her eyes, a small smile played at his lips.   
She noticed he was hard again and put her drink aside. 

 

He wanted to stay in the missionary position even though Eowyn tried to drop him subtle hints about other options. He caressed her face and hair, stared deep into her eyes kissing her and telling her how beautiful he found her,  
"You are a golden Angel..."  
However, his pelvis told her of his appreciation in a more tangible way. His thrusts were as harsh as his voice soft, demanding her to hold still only accepting, welcoming him to the inner core of her being.  
"Oh, oh... Mmmm....."  
He didn't allow her to turn her gaze away, nailing her still, making her completely his for the little moment. Eowyn wrapped her legs around him, didn't even notice her nails scratching red long marks to his back.   
She wanted to scream that he loved him, that she was his forever, but didn't because she knew it was not true. 

Once she had recovered from her roaring orgasm, she realized he was still hard inside her. Kissing him gently she tried again to roll on top to finish her job, but he would not let her and escorted to an orgasm after another until their exhausted bodies gave up on them and they fell asleep entwined to each other. 

 

 

"Good morning, Angel, did you sleep well."  
"Good morning, like a baby."  
"Do you have time for breakfast and a quick shower?"  
Eowyn wanted to shower home because she hadn't brought fresh clothes but didn't think about squirming away and leaving when he obviously wanted her company.   
"I am starving!"  
Looking at the tray Boromir brought to bed she was glad he asked her to say.  
The bread was baked that morning, crispy thin exterior and still warm inside.

 

The mosaic pattern crafted from the marble tiles got slippery when Boromir put the shower on. She sensed that he was in a very different mood that during the night. Before she had even time to go on her knees, he had grabbed her blonde hair gently and guided her to take his hardened penis deep in her mouth. 

 

Something lingered in his eyes that wasn't there in the night. Guilt.   
She had suspected the Cardinal would feel that sooner or later, but the intense self loathing took her by surprise.   
Her cupping his balls and buttocks made him close his eyes and pant.  
"Get up, please. I want to see your ass."  
Eowyn got up and bent supporting herself to the wall. Boromir grabbed her buttocks and thrust himself inside her,  
"An angel."  
"Ah.. Mmmh...."  
The man felt good inside her. His voice was gentle, almost loving,  
"A whore."  
She welcomed each rough thrust.  
"Ah, ah, Mmmmh..."  
"Mmmmh... A fine woman."

 

 

 

The Reverend clicked the access code to his brothers elevator and watched it close. Luxurious elevator had a narrow velvety bench.   
A single blonde long hair flew from somewhere landing on his black robe.   
"Oh!   
It reminded him of his Angel, and he didn't have the heart to brush it off, instead he wrapped it around his pinky finger and placed it in his pocket after kissing it. 

 

As the elevator stopped and the door opened slowly he could see his Angel looking up at his brother and laugh at something he had just said.   
The sheer joy for seeing her unexpectedly made him smile first, but then he froze.  
Boromir placed his hands on her back and shoulders, leaned over to her and kissed her both cheeks. She parted her lips like they were waiting to be kissed as well. His Angel smiled and Boromir guided her to the door.   
Faramir organized a serene expression to his face, one he had learned during his first months as a shepherd.   
Boromir was happy to see him,   
"Brother! I am glad you came so early, we have a lot to discuss..."  
His happy voice faded and Faramir narrowed his eyes knowing something was wrong. 

 

The Angel smiled politely, nothing in her gave away that she knew him. Or, had she simply forgotten him?  
"Good morning."  
Faramir licked his lips and cleared his throat,  
"Good morning."  
Eowyn moved past him to the elevator.   
Faramir resisted the urge to turn his head to watch her leave.


	9. Meanwhile in Berlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kells for inspiration!  
> Decided to make the meanwhile -spinoffs a part of Goldberry instead of oneshots. For a few chapters we'll go back and forth Nevada, Berlin and finally Tasmania. Hope you like it and let me know what you think!

Lothiriel looked around walking down the ladder from the plane.   
"Isn't it a bit cold for Tasmania?"  
Legolas wrapped his hand around her,  
"This is Berlin. Don't worry, we'll get you a nice warm jacket and mittens."  
"Berlin..? I am in Europe... Ooohh...."

"But weren't we supposed to go to Australia?"  
"We'll spend the weekend here and then fly again."  
"That's wonderful! But why?"  
Legolas' looked insecure for a moment but decided to tell her truth,  
"An old friend of mine invited us."  
"Neat! I am freezing btw."  
Legolas took off his own jacket and threw it on her shoulders,  
"Let's seek shelter, gorgeous."

 

 

Legolas' old friend looked a bit sad so Lothiriel gave him her kindest smile.

She wasn't very tall, but his eyes were at the level of her boobs. She wondered if he didn't realize she could notice him staring at them. Grey eyes under bushy red eyebrows looked cranky and oddly approving at the same time making `Lothiriel's heart beat faster.  
"Why would you bring someone like that here?"  
Gimli scowled at the Purity Ring in Lothiriel's finger. She hid her hands in the pockets of the jacket they had hauled for her from a shop close to the hotel,  
"Oh, don't worry, I am not a prude! I swear!"  
The gesture made the curve of her breasts almost vanish and Gimli moved his eyes to Legolas. Blushing, he saw from the amused sparkle in his eyes that he had noticed his interest.   
Gimli snorted but could not brush away his embarrassment and winked secretly at Legolas just to annoy him. The boyish grin that rose to his lips made Gimli almost regret challenging him. Casually, the blond elf put his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder,  
"My girl could never be a prude..."  
Lothiriel giggled and caressed his cheek. Legolas's arms around her waist tightened her jacket making the curve of her breast clearly visible again. She noticed Gimli's eyes wandering again, but somewhere from the corner of her mind her own voice asked her how would his beard feel if he would bend over her naked breasts and kiss her red nipples... Would it be soft or coarse, and would his bodily hair also be red in his broad chest and stomach and below the...   
"Lothiriel..?"  
Legolas's voice was soft. Lothiriel cleared her throat and brushed away a hair strand from her face. They hadn't noticed anything, had they? Smiling, she turned to face him,  
"Sorry, what was that, what did you say?"  
Gimli turned away from the wind to light up his pipe and hide the smugness in his face.   
"Do you want to see the a French or an Italian movie?"  
"Oh, do I get to pick?"  
Her brothers or Eomer had always had something good picked out for her, although they sometimes picked chick flicks they assumed she liked.  
"Of course."  
Lothiriel liked getting to choose,  
"Oh, let's see the french movie. I study French in school..."  
Gimli turned around and took a long inhale from his pipe,  
"They'll be talking Germany, regardless of the movie."  
Legolas narrowed his eyes, the sullen expression had been wiped from his old friend's face and now he looked strangely pleased, even expectant. 

 

 

The art film was shown in one of the smaller theaters in the complex.   
"Oh, this looks nice..."  
She stopped abruptly when Legolas showed her their seats making Gimli thumb to her back. Seats were better described as a giant velvety couch. Legolas took off her jacket and mittens, a bit worried that the couch would make her nervous,  
"Do you like the theater?"  
"Are you kidding, Lego? I love it!"  
She leaped to the couch and jumped on it up and down before landing it on her back,  
"Lol! You should see your faces! Don't be shy, get in here you two!"

 

"Yay for artsy european cinema!"  
Lothiriel stuffed a handfull of popcorn in her mouth before Gimli and Legolas settled down on her both sides. Gimli handed her the fudge,  
"Artsy european cinema?"  
He emphasized the word artsy and she nodded and spoke her mouth full,  
"Oh, sorry... It's ok, I can handle subtitles, I read fast!"  
Gimli wanted to throw the rest of the fudge on Legolas's blond hair for not telling his girlfriend what sort of a movie they were about to see. Although he never introduced her as his girlfriend Gimli, knew his old friend wouldn't have brought her to meet him unless he was committed to her. The thought of it had made his heart sink but he didn't even consider acting upon it. If it came to a serious, committed relationship between him and Legolas, they would have their chance in the future.   
Plus, he was already almost as attracted to the raven locked human girl as Legolas was. 

 

Though the theater was dark, the girl's reddened cheeks were painfully obvious.   
When the heroin started undressing herself and masturbating in the first scene she giggled lightly but stuffed happily more popcorn in her mouth. The following close up that would have satisfied the most career oriented gynecologist slowed her chewing a bit and made her tilt her head.  
Gimli rolled his eyes in the dark when he saw Legolas leaning closer to her, a smug smirk on his face. His beauty enjoyed her confusion.  
Next scene made the girl forget about her popcorn. He passed them absentmindedly to Gimli.  
Gimli soon finished the popcorn. Usually het-porn didn't do anything for him, but when Loth leaned her head over to his shoulder eyes nailed to the screen, he placed the popcorn bucket on his lap and kept it there for the rest of the movie. 

The human girl's hair smelled like lilies. She tossed her legs over Legolas' lap who in turn rested his head on her shoulder.   
When the heroine tied a strap bilbo over her hips and told her seventh husband to bend over the kitchen table, Loth gasped, but laughed it off.  
For the rest of the movie they nestled unmoving together on the couch, and didn't start to gather themselves up before the lights were on and the small theater almost empty.

 

"That was a silly film..."  
Loth whispered silently in Legolas' ear. He held her close and nuzzled her ear. He was almost asleep.  
"Uhm, yes..."  
"The thing she did to her husband, with the strap thing..."  
A long yawn interrupted her speech but Legolas was fully awake.  
"... If you want, I can totally do that to you. Just wanted you to know."  
Loth yawned again and fell asleep, wheezing gently.   
Her words had made the blond's dick achingly hard and when he finally dreamed, his dreams were of Loth and Gimli together licking a huge heart shaped lolly. 

 

His father's call woke him up at eight o'clock sharp. Legolas knew he had waited a few hours before calling to let him sleep so he didn't say anything about waking him up.   
"Good morning father!"  
"Good morning son. You are in Berlin."  
That was not a question so he didn't say anything. Thranduil knew how to keep track of anyone and Legolas had not even tried to hide his detour from him.   
"Since you are in Berlin, you might take care of a few things for me personally."  
Again, not a question.  
"I set up a video conference to the meeting room four at your hotel in half an hour. Don't be late, it's for the full board."  
Thranduil hung up before his son could respond.   
Lothiriel curled up to the still warm spot Legolas had slept in just a minute ago. She smiled in her sleep and hugged his pillow,  
"Uhm... My... My precious... It came to me."

 

Legolas sighed, the meeting could take the whole day. He should ask if Gimli would keep Loth company.


	10. Chapter 10

Sigrid stepped to the pedestal and curled her upper lip. Fili whispered to Kili,  
"She's so cute when she's angry!"  
Blonde curled locks framing her face bounced when she shook her head angrily. Kili glanced at his brother,  
"Um, sure..."  
Sigrid squeezed her hands in fists and lifted them both up. The hall fell silent.  
She yelled from the top of her tiny lungs,  
"Objectification needs to stop! Our doubles have had enough of double standards!"  
The three hundred and something women in the conference hall murmured approvingly.  
"Sexualization needs to stop! We should have all the same, equal rights as men do..."  
Sigrid took an expressive pause and screamed again,  
"Free the female nipple!"  
Fili whispered,  
"Amen and hell yes!"  
Kili chuckled but Tauriel rolled her eyes.  
Fili's eyes were fixed on his girlfriend on the pedestal,  
"Oooh, I'll get to see her yummy tummy soon..."

Sigrid unbuttoned her blouse and took a pause,  
"We should have the right to go topless!"  
The entire hall screamed and cheered when she took off her blouse and dropped it on the floor.  
This season's coral Victoria's Secret bra she wore gave her their full support when the women dropped their "freethenipple" printed crew necks (ten bucks each) on the conference hall floor.

Sigrid had taped her nipples at home and plucked off the hair growing on them the night before. Just before the meeting had started, she had sneaked to the bathroom to check that the contour and highlights on her breasts weren't worn off.

 

Tauriel did her best to remain deadpan and took off her t-shirt, as Sigrid had manuscripted at the meeting before.

 

\---

Sigrid sat down, looking happy after practising the speech,  
"Ok, sisters, then I'll say that we want freedom, we want to go topless, and what not and then you all take your shirts off, and when I say free the nipples, you take your bras, or tape off..."  
Tauriel had tried to open her mouth as little as possible during the feminist meeting Kili had dragged her into and didn't change her policy to ask what if she never wore a bra in the first place.  
There was no way she would put anything adhesive on her areola.  
However there was something more important,  
"Sigrid, you do realise that we could get arrested."  
"Then we will, that shouldn't stop us."  
"Have you ever spent a night at a prison in Nevada?"  
Sigrid looked away but shook her head,  
"Don't worry about it. Fear of getting arrested shouldn't stop us."  
Tauriel wasn't so sure,  
"Sigrid, we could end up spending..."  
Frowning, Sigrid eyed Kili who had convinced his girlfriend was as real a feminist, as her and her friends were, thus convincing Sigrid to include her.  
"Tauriel, you are new here. Trust me and dont worry."

\--

 

Kili whispered,  
"Oh, honey, you didn't buy a bra for this..."  
Fili overheard his brothers whisper and sneaked a peak at his brothers girlfriends bare boobs. 

Tauriel was perfection. She was smiling at her brother, cherry red nipples in full erection. 

From her pedestal Sigrid saw her boyfriends leer. 

Before, she had been sure Tauriel was fake. But she wasn't. She was simply perfect.  
Fili's eyes wandered back to Sigrid and he felt the same overwhelming arousal for her he always did. She swept him off his feet with her blonde locks and curvy frame.

But Sigrid couldn't turn her eyes off Tauriel, frustrated, she tore off her bras and screamed,  
"Free our nipples!"  
She tried to tear off the tape from her nipples but it hurt too much and she squeaked in the mic.  
No one noticed though, the hallway was full of topless women, accompanied by their equally topless boyfriends that looked where ever they could.

The man who had rented the Hall to Sigrid had connected the security cameras to his home computer and, after turning off the audio, was getting the boner of his life.

 

Feminists were wild, jumping up and down, tits bouncing, hugging each other and yelling the slogans.  
"We want the same bodily freedom as men have!"  
"My boobs need to be desexualized!"  
"Breast feeding isn't incest!"  
"Why would we have to sweat wearing a shirt in the heat!"  
"Still not asking for it!"

 

"Are we ready to hit the streets?!"  
"We are ready!"  
"To the streets!"

 

The look in Kili's eyes made his girlfriend's heart throb when he leaned closer to her in the crowd,  
"Hey, you."  
"Kili... You look hot..."  
Smiling boyishly Kili brushed a loose hair from her collarbone,  
"You are gorgeous..."  
Tauriels eyes grew darker and she whispered with a little smile,  
"And you, hotness, are a tease."

"Kili and Tauriel!"  
Before they got out to the streets Sigrid ran after them and took a firm hold of Tauriel's hand,  
"You should come with me to the front."  
Before Kili could follow them, Sigrid had led Tauriel somewhere he could not find them. Someone grapped his shoulder from the back,  
"Brother, have you seen Sigrid?"  
"I just lost them, she's somewhere with Tauriel..."  
"Sigrid insisted to lead the demonstration. We should try to find them."  
"Are you worried about her? She's ok with Tauriel."  
"Yeah, sure..."

 

Sigrid made as sure not to look below Tauriels neck as she made sure she noticed her, though it took an accidental brushing into her in the crowd,  
"Sorry, somebody stepped on my toe!"  
Ever since Fili had introduced his new girlfriend to her Tauriel had wondered whether Fili's infatuation to her was merely physical. It did seem like her body was perfect,  
"Sigrid..."  
Hiding her joy of the fact that Tauriel was staring at her boobs the blonde girl gave a dovey look at her,  
"Tauriel..?"  
"You can't lead like that, Sigrid."  
"Why not?"  
"You still have your tape on."

Sigrid cursed to herself. What had she expected her to say?  
Tauriel looked keenly, compassionately into her eyes,  
"It hurt too much to tear off?"  
She had grey dots on her green eyes and Sigrid forgot the humiliation,  
"Yeah, uhm, I guess I gotta..."  
Sudden pain on her areola made her yelp.  
Tauriel waved her tapes in the air,  
"There you go."  
"Thanks."

 

 

 

Sweaty and slimy Fili rolled off from top of her. Usually she wanted to cuddle afterwards, but that night Sigrid got up, she said, to clean herself, before he could touch her.  
He made tea for her,  
"Everything went well today, just like you planned. Are you happy?"  
Fili had actually been surprised that the cops hadn't shown up on the location.  
"Sure, it was a success! Tauriel was amazing! How long have they been going out with your brother?"  
"They have known each other for years, everyone thinks they are epic. They even broke up once but they always get back together. She's great and Kili really loves..."  
Sigrid interrupted him by giving him a peck on the lips and came to sit on his lap.  
"Tell me, what does Tauriel do for a living? Did you see her there? She's very strong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be all about Eowyn! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Eowyn was wearing grandma's old apron and the look in her eyes was every bit as tender as their late grandmom's had been when she had looked at her favourite grandchild. And just as disappointed,  
"Oh my god, brother. Take a shower and come down to eat."

 

Eomer had ran out of gas and money before crossing the state border. He slept a night in his car until swallowing his pride and texting Eowyn for help.   
Then he had to walk to a petrol station and all he could think about were the Goddesses at the Goldberry.   
The hot water felt so good Eomer couldn't keep his time short though he knew how small the water boiler was.   
He reached for Eowyn's shampoo, the scent reminded him of the dancing goddesses.   
He rubbed it on his chest, all the way down to his flat stomach and even lower to his aching dick. Closing his eyes he took it in his hand and imagined Loth's boobs around it, mouth open, tongue waiting for him to come.

 

The runny eggs and toast was delicious,  
"Sis, you're the best..."  
"What happened? Why didn't you text me sooner?"  
Eomer stuffed more food in his mouth and mumbled something.  
"Eomer, did you find her?"  
"Huh?"  
"Was Loth at the Goldberry?"  
Almost suffocating with his oj, Eomer cursed, how could he always forget about her?  
"No, nobody had seen a trace of her. I guess I thought that she'd be back by now..."  
Eowyn sat down to face him,  
"Actually I haven't been to the church or town lately but she's not returning my calls..."  
"I gotta go to her house, to see her dad, maybe she's back."  
Fixing the bun on her neck Eowyn cleared her throat,  
"I'll come with you."  
"Thanks, you're a real darling, sis!"

 

The shrubberies swayed lazily in the soft wind on Loth's dad's front yard. Eomer remembered playing hide and seek with Loth and her brothers in the shrubberies when they were kids.   
Loth, only six years old, having benefitted from the familiar ground, had managed to sneak behind him and surprise him. She had giggled,  
"Eomer, when we grow up we are going to get married!"  
She had dirt under her nails and she pressed her mouth agaist his, before he could stop her.   
Giggling even more at his stupefied expression she had run off, leaving him alone with a bubblegum taste in his mouth.   
The heavy pink flowers in the shrubbery were at a full bloom.

 

The doorbell had some green rust on it. Eomer couldn't keep his fingers steady when he rang it.   
On the drive way was two cars Eowyn didn't know who they belonged to.   
Loth's dad opened the door.   
"Eomer! And Eowyn! Come in!"  
He shook his hand and gave her a loving hug,  
"Eowyn, how is Theoden?"  
"Much better, thanks for asking. The nurses at the home are pure gold."  
"Come in, we have cousins come over. You know our Reverend, don't you, you have met at the church?"  
Eowyn gave the grey haired man a warm smile,  
"We have."  
"You haven't met the Cardinal yet, have you? You should stay for dinner. I'll introduce you."  
Eowyn's smile died but only Eomer could see it.

 

Loth's dad kept his hands on Eowyn's shoulders and led her to the living room.   
"We'll have company, Eowyn and Eomer, they are straight descendant from the family that founded this lovely town."  
Wearing his clerical collar, Faramir placed his cup on the white tablecloth and got up. Half of his coffee had spilled on the linen,  
"Uhm... We have met, at the church... "  
Boromir raised an eyebrow seeing his brother's blushed cheek, but didn't say anything.   
The Angel answered his gaze steadily. She looked like a million dollars in her wedges and tight jeans.   
"Well..."  
Boromir got up. He was dressed casually for someone in his vocation,   
"Nice to meet you, Eowyn..."  
Eowyn reached her hand but before they could shake hands Loth's dad had sat her down to the other side of the table.   
His voice was stern,  
"We have known her ever since she was a baby, and the entire town holds her in great value."  
Eomer looked at Loth's dad's face but he smiled softly and nodded. Eowyn gave the cardinal an easy smile, lips glossed pink,  
"Nice to meet you, Cardinal, was it?"  
Boromir sat back down next to his brother facing Eomer, who opened his mouth and asked bluntly,   
"Is Loth home, sir?"  
Strangely, both Faramir and Loth's dad looked at Boromir whos eyes flashed before he cloaked his expression.  
"No, she's in Salt Lake City for the rest of the semester."  
"Why?"  
The Cardinal cleared his throat,  
"For tuition."  
The claim was so absurd it made Eomer and Eowyn exchange a quick glance,  
"Tuition? She's already enrolled to college, with a full scholarship!"  
"Well, nothing is set..."  
Loth's brother frowned at Cardinal's words but didn't look up from the table.  
"...we'll just have to see where she'll be at next fall. You were friendly with her, weren't you, Eomer?"

 

 

Eowyn placed the plates she had gathered beside the sink but didn't even consider putting them inside the dishwasher.  
The kitchen was a mess, Loth had clearly taken care of preparing the meals for the family and the cleaning up after.   
Feeling a gentle brush at her neck her skin crawled,  
"Angel, you look like I could eat you right up..."  
Eowyn turned around smiling as professionally as she could,  
"This is hardly the place..."  
Snorting softly Boromir smiled,  
"Hush, Angel... Meet me this friday, please..."  
"Call me tomorrow to make an appointment, if you want to meet."  
Boromir tried to caress her hair, but Eowyn slipped past him and left the room. 

 

Faramir was waiting in the hallway.  
"Eowyn..."  
Not being able to pretend, she couldn't bear to look at his face,  
"Don't..."  
The hallway was narrow so she couldn't get pass him,  
"Eowyn."  
His voice was soft but Eowyn was afraid of what he would do, but he all he did was hug her gently for a moment, and just for a second she pressed her face against his chest before he let go.   
The window to the garden was wide open. It was so quiet he could hear branches rattling against the ceiling.   
Her tears had left small stains on his shirt.

 

 

Eomer kept his eyes on the road but his voice was earnest,  
"Do you think he knows?"  
"Loth's dad?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm not sure. It seemed like it."  
"God, we need to blow off some steam. I know just the place, sis."

 

 

"Do you think she knows?"  
Faramir stared out of the window at the dust that Eomer's car had risen and gave his brother a blunt reply.  
"No, she knows nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
